Apprendre à Être
by Little-Ska-Princess
Summary: Lorsqu'il avait treize ans, Alec a cessé de parler pendant presque un an. Cinq ans plus tard, Alec est forcé de faire face au traumatisme de son passé pour apprendre à s'accepter. Malec, Jalec(amitié). [Mises en garde avant le prologue]. Traduction de "Learning to Be" de Jennynivea.
1. Prologue

_Note de la traductrice :__ Rien n'est de moi ! Comme vous le savez (probablement) déjà, l'univers de Mortal Instruments appartient à Cassandra Clare, et comme ceci est une note de traductrice, Apprendre à Être (Learning to Be) ne m'appartient pas non plus. L'auteur de cette fanfic est la brillante _jennynivea_, en conséquence le(s) personnage(s) O.C et l'histoire sont sa propriété. Pour les anglophones : que faites-vous là ? Filez lire cette fic (_[www].[fanfiction]_.net[/]_ _ s/10584298/1/Learning-to-Be) et les autres en version originale ! Pour ceux qui ne lisent et ne parlent pas l'anglais, armez-vous d'un dictionnaire, filez sur sa page ( [www].[fanfiction].net[/]~jennynivea), et laissez-lui une petite review! Maintenant que j'ai rendu à César ce qui est à César place à la traduction :_

**Note de l'auteur : ****Cette histoire est un semi-UA, ce qui signifie qu'elle est basée dans l'univers des Chasseurs d'Ombres et que toutes les relations construites au fils des livres seront représentées en premier ou arrière-plan de cette histoire. Certains évènements des livres seront utilisés et d'autres non. Par exemple, Alec rencontre effectivement Magnus à la fête, mais la trame avec Valentin, etc. sera largement ignorée. Cette histoire se concentre principalement sur Alec et sa relation avec ses frères et sœur, ses parents et Magnus. **

_**Avertissement : Cette histoire traite de sujets très sensibles tels que l'abus de mineur (l'acte n'est décrit en détail, mais très forte allusions), homophobie intériorisée, comportement auto-destructeur. Elle contient aussi un langage mature, et un contenu réservé à un public adulte. **_

**Prologue**

Max n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, leur permettant de s'habituer à la douce lumière de sa veilleuse. Son cœur battait encore à rythme soutenu après son cauchemar. Il fronça les sourcils, les yeux fixés sur la porte.

Il venait tout juste d'avoir quatre ans, et avoir quatre ans signifiait avoir sa propre chambre. Le seul problème avec avoir sa chambre à lui c'est qu'il était seul lorsqu'il se réveillait terrifié. Inconsciemment, Max porta son pouce à sa bouche et contempla ses options.

Il pouvait toujours rejoindre la chambre de ses parents… mais il voulait que ses parents sachent qu'il pouvait gérer les privilèges de grand garçon. Hodge ne tolèrerait, tout simplement pas l'intrusion. Izzy se contenterait de le traiter comme un bébé et Jace n'était pas une option. Jace était la personne la plus brave que Max connaisse, et il voulait être comme son grand frère adoptif. Se réfugier dans le lit de celui-ci à cause d'un cauchemar n'était pas brave.

Il balança les jambes au-dessus de son lit, légèrement trop grand pour lui, résolu à se tourner vers son frère aîné Alec. Alec agissait bizarrement ses dernier temps, il n'avait parlé à personne depuis des mois. Leurs parents avaient bien tenté de le sortir de son mutisme. Izzy lui avait même mis un coup de poing dans l'espoir d'obtenir une réaction, et Jace l'embêtait, le taquinait sans relâche. Même le Chasseur D'ombre venu d'Alicante, Mr Manson, avait offert de jouer aux échecs avec lui, mais rien n'avait fonctionné. Alec les avait tous ignoré et passait le plus clair de son temps enfermé dans sa chambre. Max avait entendu Hodge dire quelque chose à propos des enfants de l'âge de son frère qui étaient constamment de mauvaise humeur, et Max se demandait ce qu'il y avait de différent quand on avait treize ans.

La seule personne qu'Alec semblait tolérer était Max. Quand Alec était dans la bibliothèque, et que Max allait s'assoir avec lui, Alec ne fuyait pas. Il se contentait de continuer la lecture de ses livres de grands, et encourageait Max d'un signe de tête lorsque celui-ci tentait de lire à voix haute.

Max trottina jusqu'à la chambre d'Alec, sa pierre de rune au creux de la main lui donnant juste assez de lumière pour trouver son chemin dans le noir. Il fit une halte devant la porte de son frère, un silence étrange l'enveloppa soudainement, le faisant frissonner. Il attrapa la poignée et ouvrit la porte. La Pierre de Rune illumina la pièce et aussitôt un flot de bruits assaillirent ses oreilles, comme s'il avait brisé une rune de silence en ouvrant la porte.

Max hoqueta et cligna rapidement des yeux. La seule chose qu'il pouvait distinguer clairement était le mouvement d'une silhouette massive au-dessus de celle, beaucoup plus frêle d'Alec. Le visage de son frère était tourné à l'opposé de la porte, mais Max pouvait l'entendre lâcher d'horribles gémissements et l'homme au-dessus de lui émettre des sons que Max n'avait jamais entendus. C'était terrifiant.

Il battit silencieusement en retraite, laissant la porte se refermer doucement. Il courut jusqu'à la chambre de ses parents.

Il fit irruption dans leur chambre, haletant bruyamment.

« MAMAN ! PAPA ! » Cria-t-il en se précipitant vers eux avant de sauter dans le lit du côté de sa mère.

Il la secoua avec urgence.

« Max, par l'Ange, que se passe-t-il ? » lança Robert en s'asseyant, tandis que Maryse se débattait pour se défaire des draps et de son cadet.

« Alec. » pressa le jeune garçon.

« Qu'en est-il d'Alec ? » demanda Maryse encore ensommeillée.

« Il lui fait mal ! »

Les dernières traces de sommeil quittèrent Maryse, « Qui ? » demanda-t-elle en sautant à bas du lit en se saisissant de sa stele et d'une arme.

« …Mr Manson, il est dans la chambre d'Alec. Il lui fait du mal ! »

Robert était déjà dans le couloir, et Max eut du mal à suivre ses parents. Dans la précipitation, il lâcha accidentellement sa Pierre de Rune, devant la chambre de Jace. Sans doute, réveillé par le bruit le garçon blond le rejoignit dans le couloir.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » marmonna Jace perplexe.

Max ne s'arrêta même pas pour lui expliquer quoi que ce soit, il força ses petites jambes à accélérer, et bientôt il se trouva dans l'encadrement de la porte d'Alec, Jace juste derrière lui. Leur arrivée fut synchronisée avec le hurlement de Maryse. Le temps semblait figé, Robert semblait cloué sur place, frappé par l'horreur de la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux. L'homme au-dessus d'Alec cessa de bouger et tourna la tête vers eux.

« Merde ! » lâcha-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« Lâchez-le ! » hurla finalement Robert en s'avançant.

D'une façon ou d'une autre Jace dépassa tout le monde, et dans un accès de pure rage se jeta sur l'homme, Max savait qu'à douze ans, Jace n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour renverser un adulte, mais il parvint tout de même à le jeter à terre. Il était évident que Mr Manson avait été surpris par l'arrivée de quatre personnes dans la chambre.

Alec lâcha un hurlement de douleur et recula contre la tête de lit, remontant immédiatement les genoux contre sa poitrine. Une traînée rouge tachait les draps sous le garçon. Dans un geste protecteur, Alec enroula ses bras autour de ses jambes nues, gardant ses genoux fermement pressés contre son corps. …

« Jace, prends Max et sortez. » lança sèchement Robert sans jamais quitter, l'adulte fautif, des yeux.

Maryse s'était déjà précipitée auprès de son fils. Assise au bord du lit, elle serrait l'enfant dans ses bras, lui chuchotait des paroles apaisantes, mais Alec ne se détendait pas. Il restait assis là, tendu et recroquevillé sur lui-même.

« Non ! » protesta Jace « Je laisse pas Alec ! »

« Fais ce que je dis ! Maintenant » lança Robert, se tournant finalement vers les garçons. Une lueur de fureur, qui n'était pas dirigée contre ses enfants, illuminait son regard.

Il était clair pour tous, que Jace n'avait aucune envie d'envie d'obéir, mais étonnement, il saisit Max par la main et l'entraîna dans le couloir.

Les deux garçons n'allèrent pas loin, Jace se laissa tomber contre le mur à côté de la porte, Max, lui, enroula ses bras autours de ses jambes, les larmes coulant finalement sur son visage. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait, seulement qu'Alec, son grand frère, était blessé.

Bien que toute son attention soit tournée sur les mots en provenance de la chambre d'Alec, Jace réconforta Max en lui passant la main dans les cheveux.

« Rhabillez-vous, espèce d'enfoiré! » hurla Robert

« Robert, s'il-te-plaît ! »

La voix de Maryse flotta dans le couloir, désespérée et suppliante. Max imaginait très bien sa mère, les mains contre les oreilles de son frère, pour le protéger des mots durs.

« Vas te faire mettre Lightwood ! Oh… oui juste comme votre fils était en train de faire avec moi ! » ricana froidement l'homme.

Lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de lutte, Max pencha légèrement la tête pour voir à l'intérieur de la pièce. Son père surplombait Mr Manson, il l'avait plaqué contre un mur, une lame contre la gorge.

« Vous n'allez pas me tuer. » railla-t-il « Surtout que, votre fils a apprécié, n'est-ce pas beauté ? »

Alec ferma les yeux dès qu'il lui adressa la parole avant d'enfouir son visage contre ses genoux. Maryse se tendit mais ne bougea pas, serrant un peu plus son fils contre elle : « Vous n'allez pas revoir le jour de sitôt… ce sera pire que la mort ! » cracha-t-elle.

L'homme l'ignora complètement, gardant les yeux braqué sur Robert : « Vraiment ? Vous allez me dénoncer à l'Enclave ? Leur expliquer que vous n'avez même pas remarqué ce qui se passait au sein de l'Institut dont _vous_ êtes responsable ? Mieux encore, vous allez traîner le gamin là-dedans ? Leur faire savoir, à tous, ce qu'il aime ? Pensez à votre réputation Robert. N'a-t-elle pas assez souffert de votre association avec le Cercle ? »

« Maryse, fait sortir Alec d'ici. » demanda Robert, les yeux fixés sur Mr Manson.

« Mon chéri… » commença Maryse d'une voix douce, mais il était évident, même pour Max qu'Alec ne pouvait pas bouger. Il semblait paralysé dans cette position, les genoux remontés contre la poitrine, le visage caché, cherchant désespérément à disparaitre, mais n'ayant aucun endroit où disparaitre.

Au lieu de pousser Alec, Maryse s'adressa à son mari : « Non, toi tu sors ce… tu le fais sortir d'ici. »

Robert ne discuta pas, et saisit le Chasseur D'ombre par le col de sa chemise, qu'il avait fini par enfiler, et le poussa violemment vers la sortie.

Max rejeta précipitamment la tête en arrière et heurta Jace qui lui aussi s'était penché vers la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » lança Robert, une toujours fermement accroché à la chemise de l'autre. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ? »

« Tu nous as demandé de sortir, et c'est ce qu'on a fait » siffla Jace entre ses dents serrées. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur Mr Manson, et il semblait prêt à lui bondir à nouveau dessus. La rage émanant de lui, clairement perceptible, semblait hurler qu'il allait le réduire en lambeaux et à mains nues.

« Emmène Max dans ta chambre, et restez-y. »

« Et Alec ? » demanda Max, les yeux emplis d'inquiétude.

« Maman s'occupe d'Alec. Je veux que vous alliez tous les deux dans la chambre de Jace. »

« Et lui ? Vous allez le dénoncer au Conseil ? Il doit être puni ! » s'emporta Jace

Robert resserra sa poigne sur l'homme : « Va dans ta chambre ! »

Jace fixa le plus âgé des Lightwood avec colère « Ça fait des mois qu'Alec ne parle plus. »

Robert ignora le dernier commentaire de l'adolescent et poussa son prisonnier provisoire vers l'escalier.

« Jace ? » murmura Max « Est-ce qu'Alec va bien ? Pourquoi Mr Manson lui a fait du mal ? J'ai vu du sang. » Max tenta de refouler ses larmes, il voulait être en colère, comme Jace, mais tout ce qu'il ressentait était peur et confusion.

Jace regarda les deux adultes disparaitre avant de tourner son attention vers le petit garçon. Il ne lui répondit pas, le souleva dans ses bras, autorisant Max à nouer ses bras autour de son cou. Quand Max enfouit son visage conte son épaule, Jace jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre d'Alec.

« Il va bien… » Pause « Alec va parfaitement bien. »

Ses paroles n'étaient vraiment pas convaincantes, même aux oreilles d'un enfant de quatre ans.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Beauté

**Chapitre 1 : Beauté**

L'obscurité était étouffante. Elle semblait peser lourdement autour d'Alec, l'aveuglant et l'obligeant à placer ses mains devant lui pour tenter de trouver ses repères. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il trébucha. Un rai de lumière apparut soudainement au loin, brillant près du sol. Il s'avança vers cette lumière et ses mains rencontrèrent finalement une surface solide.

Une porte. La lumière venait de l'espacement entre la porte et le sol, à tâtons, Alec chercha la poigné et ouvrit la porte. Il fut immédiatement agressé par la luminosité ambiante et porta une main en visière pour s'en protéger. Lorsque ses yeux se furent habitué à la lumière il reconnut la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait la salle d'entrainement de l'Institut. Ce qui n'avait aucun sens, puisque celle-ci se trouvait en haut d'une volée de marches, et non pas au bout d'un long corridor.

Jace se trouvait au centre de la pièce, ses cheveux blonds encadrant son visage en boucles désordonnées. Il portait le pantalon noir des Chasseur d'Ombres, son torse nu luisait de sueur et ses muscles étaient gracieusement bandés. Son reflet rebondissait entre les différents miroirs, créant un nombre infini de réflexions. Alec cligna rapidement des yeux avant de les détourner, une vague de dégoût envers lui-même lui nouant l'estomac.

Evitant de poser à nouveau les yeux sur Jace, il porta son attention à la pièce, et nota que curieusement son propre reflet n'apparaissait pas dans les miroirs. Jace, lui, le fixait, ses yeux ambrés emplis d'une froideur qui ne ressemblait en rien à son Parabatai.

« Jace ? » tenta Alec. Sa voix était rauque comme s'il avait longuement crié, mais il n'arrivait à se rappeler l'avoir fait.

« A quoi tu t'attendais Alec ? » lança Jace, sa voix aussi froide que son regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Les lumières vacillèrent un instant et Jace sembla devenir flou. Alec ne sut dire si ses yeux lui jouèrent un tour mais Jace semblait beaucoup plus jeune. Il baissa les yeux vers ses mains et celle-ci étaient plus petites. Il ferma les yeux un moment et lorsqu'il les rouvrit ses mains avaient repris leur taille normale et Jace était de nouveau un adolescent.

« Tu me dégoûte » cracha le jeune blond.

Alec sentit ses yeux s'emplir de larmes, mais se força à les ravaler. « Jace »

Brusquement, des mains le saisir par derrière et il laissa s'échapper un cri. Il essaya de se retourner pour voir ce qui se passait, mais pour une quelconque raison, il ne pouvait pas. Jace commença à rire, un rire anormal, inhumain. Les mains qui le tenait étaient larges, noueuses, et refusaient, malgré ses efforts de le laisser partir. Son cœur cognait de plus en plus vite, et les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues le rire de Jace redoubla.

Des lèvres se pressèrent contre son cou, des dents mordirent sa peau, et les mains commencèrent à caresser son corps.

« Jace, s'te-plait ! Aide-moi ! » supplia Alec. Il détestait se montrer aussi faible, mais il n'arriverait pas seul, à échapper à ces mains, cette bouche. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal, et il se demanda vaguement si c'était ce que l'on ressentait lorsque l'on faisait une crise cardiaque.

« C'est ce que tu veux, non ? » répliqua Jace toujours en riant. Alec, lui, continua de hurler alors que Jace semblait s'éloigner de lui, emportant avec lui, la salle d'entrainement. Alec se retrouva une fois de plus dans l'obscurité, mais cette fois il n'était pas seul.

« Tu es magnifique. » murmura une voix à son oreille.

L'estomac d'Alec se contracta douloureusement. Il sentit _les _dents lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille alors que _les_ mains avaient voyagé jusqu'en dessous de sa taille. Alec éprouva immédiatement une intense envie de vomir. Cette voix, ces mains, ces lèvres il ne les oublierait jamais.

« Laissez-moi partir. »

« Allez ! Tu aimes ça beauté ! »

Alec ferma les yeux, il ne pouvait rien faire pour arrêter ça.

Au moment même où il cessa de se débattre, un bruit sec résonna dans la pièce. Il ouvrit les yeux et sentit les mains le relâcher. Une vive lumière l'entourait à nouveau et en face de lui se tenait un homme, grand, mince, les yeux rehaussés de noir pailleté. Il portait un jeans et une chemise noire ornées de boucles en métal. Sa main était levée, comme s'il venait juste de claquer des doigts.

Magnus Bane.

Il sourit à Alec.

« Appelle-moi » lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

**Xxxxxx**

Alec se redressa dans son lit, le cœur battant violemment contre son torse et ses vêtements trempés de sueur. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, il rejeta ses jambes par-dessus le bord du lit. Cela faisait des années qu'il avait des variantes de ce rêve. Il se réveillait, parfois, avant d'être forcé de revivre ce cauchemar, alors que d'autres fois, il était contraint de revivre ce qu'il tentait désespérément d'oublier. C'était en revanche la première fois que Magnus Bane déboulait dans son subconscient pour le sauver de l'inéluctable.

Il ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait et tenta d'oublier cette pensée. Ça n'avait aucune importance, son esprit et son corps étaient ses ennemis. Il passait son temps à être trahi par eux, et ne leur faisait pas confiance. Depuis toujours, il était coincé dans ce corps et avec cet esprit qu'il ne contrôlait pas.

4 heures 30 du matin. Alec savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir… D'ailleurs dormir ne lui avait servi à rien cette nuit. Des images du passé et la nausée, voilà tout ce que ça lui avait apporté. Il saisit sa pierre de Rune, dénicha une serviette et des vêtements de rechange avant de se précipiter vers la salle de bain. Alec n'avait aucun contrôle sur ces cauchemars, ni sur les réactions parfois violentes qu'il avait face à eux. C'est pour cette raison que, bien qu'il y ait plusieurs pièces vides séparant sa chambre de celles de sa famille, il plaçait chaque soir une rune de silence sur sa porte, il ne voulait pas qu'on sache qu'il faisait toujours ce cauchemar.

Alec se glissa silencieusement dans la salle d'eau située à côté de sa chambre, et fut immédiatement accueilli par son reflet dans le miroir. Ses cheveux trempés collaient à sa nuque et de chaque côté de son visage, ses yeux d'un bleu profond se détachaient nettement en raison de sa peau très pâle. Il les ferma rapidement, Alec détestait ses yeux. Son estomac se contracta à nouveau et il tomba à genoux devant les toilettes, son corps rejetant son dîner de la veille.

Alec s'essuya la bouche, se maudissant à voix basse. Il n'avait vraiment aucun, putain de contrôle : même sur son système digestif. Les mains tremblant légèrement, Alec tira chassa et abaissa le couvercle des toilettes, puis entreprit de se déshabiller, ne gardant que son boxer. Il s'assit et ses yeux tombèrent sur les marques, à peines visibles sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Contrairement aux fines courbures argentées de ses runes, ces lignes étaient courtes et droites cicatrices légèrement en relief et d'une tinte plus prononcée que sa peau. Il n'en n'avait pas beaucoup. Alec avait appris depuis longtemps à quel moment appliquer une Iratze pour éviter de laisser des traces. Il tendit la main vers l'évier et fouilla un moment le contenu du tiroir avant de trouver un rasoir. Il s'agissait d'un rasoir d'antan, un de ceux avec la lame cachée dans la poignée. Alec l'ouvrit, ce rasoir avait appartenu à son père à un moment donné. Et c'était la seule chose qui apportait à Alec, un semblant de calme et de contrôle. Alec lâcha un ricanement sans joie il y avait une certaine ironie dans tout cela.

**Xxxxxx**

Izzy, occupée à nouer ses cheveux en une queue-de-cheval, se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Ses parents et Max étaient censés rentrer ce soir et elle avait dans l'idée de faire des pancakes pour la dernière fois avant que sa mère ne la chasse définitivement de la cuisine.

Elle fut surprise de voir les lumières déjà allumées, et en arrivant sur le seuil de la porte elle vit son frère aîné assit devant une tasse de café. Il portait, comme à son habitude, une paire de jeans délavés et une sweat trop grand. Il jouait distraitement avec les trous dans sa manche, il semblait si triste et coupé du monde qu'Isabelle sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Parfois, elle se surprenait à observer son frère se demandant à quel moment il était devenu si mélancolique.

Elle se souvenait du temps où ils étaient plus jeunes. Alec avait toujours été le plus calme, mais il avait aimé passer du temps avec elle. Il avait l'habitude, comme tous les grands frères supposait-elle, de taquiner sa petite sœur, et après l'arrivée de Jace, il suivait souvent les plans de celui-ci pour embêter la fille de la maison. Elle se rappelait parfaitement comment tous deux avaient appris à connaitre Jace… l'excitation d'Alec, à l'idée de se faire un ami, une fois passée sa réticence initiale à l'arrivée du garçon. Elle se rappelait parfaitement toutes les choses stupides qu'ils avaient faites dans le but de voir combien de temps Hodge tiendrait avant de devenir fou.

Et puis, quelque chose était arrivé et tout avait changé. Peu à peu, Alec avait semblé refuser tout contact humain, ne l'acceptant que s'il n'avait pas le choix. Et puis, alors qu'il avait treize ans, il avait refusé de parler durant presque un an. Elle se souvint l'avoir frappé tant elle était frustrée, lui avoir hurlé dessus, avoir exigé qu'il lui dise quelque chose, en vain. Il l'avait ignoré, elle et le reste du monde durant dix mois.

Lorsqu'il avait, enfin, parlé à nouveau, il avait passé plusieurs heures enfermé dans sa chambre, après que tous l'aient fixé bouche bée choqués d'entendre à nouveau sa voix.

Au fil des ans, Izzy avait bien tenté d'aborder le sujet de son mutisme avec Alec, mais à chaque fois il avait prétendu ne pas savoir de quoi elle voulait parler, elle avait donc, fini par arrêter de poser des questions. Elle savait qu'Alec se débattait avec sa sexualité, elle avait bien remarqué la façon dont il regardait Jace parfois. De ces regards, elle s'en fichait, ce dont elle ne se fichait pas en revanche s'était l'expression de haine intense qui suivait systématiquement. Une haine qui n'était pas dirigée envers Jace, mais envers lui-même. Cela la rendait malheureuse, mais surtout en colère contre le monde des Chasseurs D'ombres de blesser ainsi son frère.

Elle aimait tant son frère qu'il lui était lui était douloureux de le voir s'effacer ainsi, de plus en plus.

Chassant la tristesse de son visage, elle entra dans la cuisine « Salut Alec ! » le salua-t-elle vivement.

Alec leva les yeux vers elle « Hey Izzy. Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout aussi tôt ? »

« J'avais envie de faire des pancakes. Je vais t'en faire aussi. »

« Oh joie... » fut sa seule réponse, mais Isabelle savait que c'était sans malice.

Izzy s'avança vers l'îlot central, face à Alec « Et toi, pourquoi t'es-tu levé si tôt ? »

Alec lui répondit d'un haussement d'épaules, et bu une gorgée de café.

Izzy se pencha vars son frère et lui plaqua une main sur le front, écartant au passage les mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage. Alec se déroba lentement, la regardant d'un air las.

« Tu vas bien ? Tu as encore mal à cause d'Abbadon ? » demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

« Je vais bien Izzy, ça fait un moment que ça va mieux. Plus de béquilles, plus de douleurs, parfaitement guéri. »

« C'est vrai que Magnus Bane a fait du bon boulot, non ? Je l'aime bien. » dit-elle d'une voix excessivement enjouée.

« Je suppose, oui. Je sais pas…je le connais à peine. »

« Il est venu jusqu'ici pour te guérir, gratuitement. Et pourtant ses tarifs sont vraiment chers ! Il n'a pas demandé un sous. » Elle sourit à Alec « Il est mignon, non ? »

Alec baissa les yeux vers sa tasse. « Comment le saurai-je Izzy ? » répliqua-t-il sèchement.

« Oh Alec… Ne prends pas ce ton avec moi. » dit-elle, pas décontenancée par sa réaction. « Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais le remercier ? »

Alec se contenta de hausser les épaules. « J'ai pas son numéro. »

« En revanche tu as son adresse. »

« Tu penses vraiment que c'est nécessaire ? »

« Alec ! Tes manières, voyons ! Le moins que tu puisses faire c'est de le remercier en personne. » rétorqua Izzy sur un ton délibérément dramatique.

Alec resta silencieux.

« De plus, je pense qu'il '_t'aime bien' » _lui dit-elle, plus douce, sans trace de moqueries dans la voix. Elle le regarda attentivement, appréhendant sa réaction.

Alec tressaillit et ferma les yeux « Qu…Même si c'est le cas, je n'en ai rien à faire. Et en plus tu n'en sais rien. » finit-il par répondre, sa voix à peine audible.

« Jace le pense aussi. »

Instantanément Alec ouvrit les yeux et fixa sa sœur avec effroi. Izzy regretta ses mots et se dit qu'elle allait devoir choisir les prochains avec soin. « Je veux dire, Jace a simplement mentionné que Magnus lui avait s'il était 'la beauté aux yeux bleus' »

Soudainement un craquement sonore retenti dans la pièce, Izzy, surprise fit un bond en arrière tandis qu'Alec laissait échapper une plainte de douleur. Alec venait de briser la tasse entre ses mains, recouvrant ses mains de liquide brûlant et de morceaux de céramique tranchants.

« Par l'Ange! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? » s'écria Izzy en se précipitant aux côtés d'Alec qui continua de fixer ses mains dans une sorte d'état second.

« Je…je la tenais trop serré. »

«_'Tenais trop serré'_. Alec, une tasse n'a pas la même fonction qu'une balle anti-stress. Bon sang, tes mains !"

Le liquide brûlant avait en effet fait des dégâts, sa peau était couverte de cloques.

« Ça va Izzy. Je peux arranger ça. »

« Non, laisse Alec. Je m'en occupe. » affirma Izzy sur un ton qui ne laissait place à aucun argument. Avec sa stele, elle traça délicatement une Iratze au creux de la paume de son frère. Alec serra les dents, et retira ses mains de celles de sa sœur qui regardait les cloques disparaître lentement. «Il faut être plus prudent, Alec. »

«Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès »

« Je sais. » dit-elle en l'embrassant légèrement sur le front comme si il était un enfant. «Bon, je vais aller te préparer des pancakes »

« Est-ce que je dois les manger ? »

Izzy fronça les sourcils. « Est-ce que tu m'aime ? »

« C'est quoi cette question ?! »

« Est-ce que tu m'aime ? »

« Bien sûr que oui. »

« Dans ce cas, bien sûr que oui, tu les mangeras. »

« Cela ne me semble pas très juste. »

« Je sais. » lui répondit Izzy dans un sourire avant de sauter à bas de son tabouret et de se mettre en quête d'une poêle.

Alec était occupé à boire une nouvelle tasse de café lorsque, quinze minutes plus tard, Izzy plaça une pile de pancakes devant lui. Celui en haut de la pile était agrémenté de copeaux de chocolat formant un grand cœur avec un smiley en son centre.

Alec regarda son assiette, et ne put empêcher un grand sourire de gagner son visage.

Izzy rayonna. «Je t'aime aussi frangin. »


	3. Chapitre 2 : Amis

**Chapitre 2 : Amis**

Magnus posa les pieds sur la table basse et soupira de contentement. Il agita la main en direction de la télévision et la régla sur un épisode de _Real Houswives of New York. _Chairman Meow se nicha contre lui sur le canapé.

« Oh, maintenant tu es tout câlin, alors que tu crachais il n'y a même pas trente minutes. » dit-il tendrement en caressant le chat.

Il venait juste de faire apparaître un verre de vin dans sa main quand la sonnette de l'interphone retentit dans le loft.

Magnus grogna. Vraiment ? L'épisode commençait tout juste à être intéressant. Claquant des doigts, il figea l'image sur l'écran.

« Qui demande le grand sorcier ? » beugla Magnus.

Une voix hésitante lui parvint à travers le haut-parleur « Hm… C'est moi…Alec Lightwood. »

Magnus marqua une pause. Le Nephilim aux yeux bleus, ça pour une surprise… Chairman Meow sauta du canapé et se réfugia dans un coin de l'appartement, lorsque Magnus laissa entrer le Chasseur d'Ombres dans l'immeuble.

Il alla ouvrir la porte et s'appuya contre le chambranle, écoutant les pas de l'adolescent qui montait l'escalier. Celui-ci allait visiblement bien mieux que la dernière fois que Magnus l'avait vu, pratiquement mort sur un lit d'infirmerie à l'Institut. Il portait une paire de jeans noir délavées, et sweat marron miteux, à croire le jeune homme tentait par tous les moyens de cacher son charme et de disparaitre dans l'arrière-plan. Si tel était vraiment le cas, ce n'était pas une grande réussite.

« Alexander Lightwood. Que me vaut le plaisir de ta présence ? »

Alec jeta un coup d'œil dans l'appartement. « Hm… Tu es occupé ? »

Magnus leva un sourcil et croisa les bras. « Ça dépend. »

« Puis-je entrer et te parler ? »

Magnus se tint un moment silencieux, ses yeux balayant la silhouette du jeune homme. Il était élancé, bien que l'on puisse deviner des muscles finement dessinés cachés sous ses vêtements un peu plus petit que Magnus et légèrement plus fin. En cet instant, Alec le regardait nerveusement. Il avait de longs cils noirs qui encadraient ses grands yeux, dont les iris étaient un parfait mélange de différentes nuances de bleu. Son épaisse chevelure ébène encadrait son visage, s'arrêtant au niveau de la mâchoire. Il était beau.

« Eh bien, pourquoi pas. » décida-t-il à voix haute avant de détourner les yeux et de rentrer dans son loft. Il reprit la place qu'il avait quitté peu de temps auparavant, Alec lui, s'assit en face de lui, à l'extrémité du siège, comme prêt à fuir si nécessaire.

« Tu veux quelque chose ? Café ? Thé ?»

Pour toute réponse, Alec hocha la tête.

« Les deux ? »

« Non… un thé sera très bien. »

Magnus ne put retenir un sourire lorsqu'Alec sursauta quand une tasse de chez _Joe's_ apparut dans sa main.

« Bord… Tu l'as volé ? » demanda-t-il en regardant la tasse avec confusion.

« Adorable ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Alors, de quoi voulais-tu parler ? » demanda Magnus ignorant une nouvelle fois la question d'Alec.

Alec prit une gorgée de thé avant de répondre : « Je…hm…je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait. »

« Tu as fait tout le chemin jusqu'ici ? Tout ça pour me remercier ? »

« Tu m'as sauvé la vie, et Isabelle dit que tu n'as accepté aucun paiement. Tu n'avais pas à venir et pourtant tu l'as fait et je ne suis pas sûr de t'avoir remercié convenablement, donc…hm, merci. »

Magnus regarda attentivement l'adolescent. _Avait-il réellement fait le chemin jusqu'ici juste pour le remercier ?_ Au fil des siècles, Magnus avait rencontré de nombreux Lightwood et la plupart n'avaient été qu'arrogance et sournoiserie. Il ne leur avait jamais fait confiance, mais Alec, lui, semblait être l'opposé, ne dégageant qu'honnêteté et innocence. « Eh bien, je t'en prie. »

Alec se mordit la lèvre inférieure et plaça sa tasse sur la table basse. « Je dois y aller. »

« Donc tu es vraiment venus jusqu'ici juste pour me dire merci. »

Alec cligna des yeux « Je… eh bien je n'avais pas ton numéro. »

« Maintenant si. »

« Hm ? »

« Regarde ton téléphone. » lui suggéra Magnus avec un sourire satisfait.

Alec fouilla ses poches et sortit son portable. Il pianota sur les touches un moment avant de fixer l'écran, une expression de surprise peinte sur son visage.

Magnus ne put s'empêcher de sourire, l'expression d'Alec était vraiment charmante. Définitivement pas un Lightwood comme les autres.

« Magnus, le Magnifique ? »

« Ça a un certain style, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Alec rit doucement, et un sourire resta planté sur son visage

« Tu devrais vraiment faire ça plus souvent. »

« Faire quoi ? »

« Sourire. Ça te va bien. »

Alec fronça les sourcils avant de baisser les yeux. Se penchant vers lui, Magnus frôla sa joue de ses doigts. Aussitôt, il ressenti une sorte d'étincelle, mais Alec recula vivement puis se leva en détournant les yeux.

« Je suis désolé. » murmura Alec.

« Désolé de quoi ? » questionna Magnus perplexe, face à sa réaction.

Alec se força à lever les yeux. « Je…je sais pas. » répondit-il en se tordant les mains nerveusement.

« Quelqu'un le sait ? »

« Savoir quoi ? » demanda Alec, clairement très tendu.

« Que tu es gay. »

Alec tressaillit. « Je suis pas… Je ne suis pas gay. » Le pauvre garçon ne pourrait pas mentir, même pour sauver sa vie.

Magnus lâcha un soupir. Ce garçon était si loin dans le placard, qu'il apercevait sans doute Narnia. Magnus aurait dû le laisser partir. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'impliquer avec un Nephilim. Et il n'avait certainement pas besoin de s'impliquer avec un adolescent confus, si terrifié par sa sexualité qu'il ne pouvait même pas se l'admettre à lui-même. Il n'était pas insensible face à cette bataille, mais était trop âgé pour y participer. Mais il y avait quelque chose chez Alec qui l'attirait, bien qu'il ne sache pas quoi exactement.

« Tu n'as pas à le cacher, en tout cas pas ici. »

Alec secoua la tête.

Chairman Meow se dirigea vers le Chasseur d'Ombre et se frotta contre ses jambes, ronronnant joyeusement. Echappant ainsi à son malaise, Alec se concentra sur le chat.

« Chairman t'aime bien. »

Alec s'accroupi et passa ses doigts dans la fourrure du chat, reconnaissant de la soudaine distraction. « C'est une bonne chose ? » demanda-t-il.

« C'est un excellent juge de caractère. »

Magnus regarda Alec s'assoir à même le sol, et croiser ses longues jambes afin de permettre à son chat de monter lui monter sur les genoux et de s'y pelotonner confortablement. Les yeux baissé vers le sol, Alec reprit ses caresses.

« Peut-être qu'on pourrait…je sais pas, être ami ? »

Surpris, Magnus leva un sourcil « Toi et le chat ? Ou toi et moi ? »

Alec leva timidement les yeux, les joues légèrement rouges : « Toi et moi. »

C'était vraiment adorable. « Eh bien, si nous étions des gamines de douze ans, on échangerait de suite des bracelets d'amitié et la question serait ainsi réglée. Mais, là, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si tu dis ça parce que tu ne sais pas te faire des amis que ta famille n'a pas adoptés, ou parce que tu veux être clair sur le fait que tu souhaites qu'on soit _seulement, _amis. »

Alec cligna des yeux, ayant l'air presque désorienté «…je ne sais pas. »

Magnus se pencha en avant, observant le jeune Nephilim jouer avec son chat. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passé du temps en compagnie de Chasseurs d'Ombres. « Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me faire des amis parmi les Chasseurs d'Ombre, mais je dois dire que tu m'intrigues. »

« Je ne suis pas intéressant. »

« Je crains devoir être en désaccord, jeune Nephilim. Tu es différent. »

« Des autres Chasseurs d'Ombre ? »

« Des autres Lightwood. »

Alec haussa un sourcil. « Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais aussi bien ma famille. »

« J'ai probablement rencontré et connu plus de membres de ta famille que toi. »

« Et en quoi, suis-je différent ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton amer, comme s'il ne voulait qu'on l'éloigne de ses pairs.

« Moins arrogant et rusé. »

« Je ne sais pas si je dois prendre ça comme un compliment ou une insulte. »

Magnus sourit. « Je n'aime pas les gens arrogants qui pensent être meilleurs que tout le monde, sous prétexte que le sang de Raziel coulent dans leurs veines. »

« Et toi, tu l'es pas arrogant ? »

Magnus pencha la tête, appréciant la raillerie. « Confiance en soi ne signifie pas arrogance. »

« Et comment sais-tu que je ne me crois pas meilleur que toi ? »

« Il est évident que tu es honnête, sans même que tu aies besoin de prononcer le moindre mot. Et à la soirée, tu m'as dit que '_ce n'était pas de ma faute, que j'étais né comme ça.'_ » Mal à l'aise, Alec se mordit la lèvre et Magnus était certain que lorsqu'il avait dit ça, Alec avait tenté de s'en convaincre lui-même autant que le sorcier. « Et puis, tu es là, en train de jouer avec le chat d'un sorcier » termina-t-il.

« Je devrais être offensé au nom de ma famille. »

« Et pourtant, tu sais que j'ai raison. »

« Mes frères et ma sœur ne sont pas comme ça non plus. »

« Eh bien, dans ce cas, il y a de l'espoir pour les futures générations de ton estimée famille. » répondit pompeusement Magnus avec un grand geste de la main.

Un éclat d'amusement illumina les yeux d'Alec et il se leva. « Je dois vraiment y aller, ils doivent se demander où je suis passé. Je leur ai dit que j'allais marcher. »

Magnus raccompagna l'adolescent à la porte, et lorsqu'Alec se tourna et posa les yeux sur lui, il eut vraiment envie de l'embrasser. _Ses lèvres, légèrement enflées puisqu'il s'était mordu, étaient parfaites pour un baiser, _pensa distraitement Magnus. Mais il s'abstint, ne souhaitant pas traumatiser le jeune homme, assez perdu comme ça.

« Eh bien, cher Chasseur d'Ombre, ne verrons où cela nous mène. »

Alec hocha la tête, presque trop sérieux « Merci. »

« Pour t'avoir sauvé la vie. Je sais. »

« Pour tout. » déclara rapidement Alec, avant de se retourner et de disparaître dans les escaliers.

Magnus resta un moment sur le seuil, en se demandant bien, pour quoi d'autre il était remercié.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Un invité indésirable

**Chapitre 3 : Un invité indésirable**

Jace était assis dans le salon principal, juste à la sortie de l'ascenseur. Ses jambes étaient posées sur la table basse, un livre de démonologie gisait ouvert à côté de lui. Il avait échangé des texto avec Clary durant une heure, mais elle avait dû partir et Jace n'avait eu aucune motivation pour poursuivre sa lecture. A la place, il avait commencé à jouer à Tetris sur son téléphone.

Jace était agacé. On était samedi soir, et il n'avait rien à faire. Isabelle se trouvait à l'étage, occupée à se préparer pour sortir avec un garçon fée qu'elle avait rencontré à _Taki's, _et Alec était introuvable. Il avait dit qu'il allait faire une promenade, mais il y a deux heures de cela. Depuis quand Jace était-il devenu celui qui n'avait pas de plan pour un samedi soir ?

Juste quand il perdait une nouvelle partie, Jace entendit les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir. Il se redressa dans son fauteuil, supposant qu'il s'agissait d'Alec revenant de sa _"__promenade__". _Son frère entra dans la salle de séjour, un sourire hésitant sur le visage, comme s'il pensait à quelque chose et ne savait s'il était censé être heureux de sa réflexion.

Alec n'avait pas encore remarqué sa présence, et Jace en profita donc pour l'observer. Il réalisa que c'était quelque chose qu'il faisait très souvent. Alec n'était pas la personne la plus communicative, et Jace ressentait constamment le besoin de vérifier que tout allait bien. Parfois, il souhaitait même, pouvoir entendre les pensées de son frère, juste pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Jace fronça les sourcils, ne voulant pas penser à _ça_.

« Alors, cette promenade ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

Alec sursauta, surpris. « Par l'Ange, Jace ! Je ne t'avais pas vu. »

« Tu étais vraiment plongé dans tes pensée. A ce rythme-là, dans deux jours tu as grillé les derniers neurones qui te restent.

« Ah ah, très drôle. »

« Un jour, tu trouveras, les blagues amusantes. »

« Juste parce que je ne trouve pas _tes_ plaisanteries amusantes, ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas de sens de l'humour. »

Jace sourit. « J'en connais beaucoup qui réfuterait ça. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je m'ennuie ! Et je n'ai rien à faire. » geint Jace avant d'ajouter « Et toi, t'étais passé où ? »

Les joues d'Alec rougirent et Jace haussa un sourcil. _Son frère était-il vraiment en train de piquer un fard monumental ?_

« Je suis allé marcher. »

« Ça a dû être une sacré marche ! »

« C'était…sympa…'fin je pense. »

« Tu penses ? »

« Je voulais dire, oui, sympa. Une bonne marche. Où est Izzy ? »

Jace remarqua le très peu subtil, changement de sujet, mais décida de ne pas insister. Alec n'allait pas mal, il laisserait donc couler, du moins pour le moment.

« Elle se prépare pour un rencard. »

Alec se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil à côté Jace et se pencha en avant pour saisir le livre. «Avec qui cette fois? » demanda-t-il machinalement en feuilletant le livre.

« Un garçon fée de Taki. »

Alors qu'Alec s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, le bruit de l'ascenseur retentit dans l'Institut. Les deux garçons se regardèrent avant de se rendre à l'ascenseur, où ils furent rejoins par une Izzy rayonnante dans une robe noire bien ajustée et une paire de talons incroyablement hauts.

«Qui est là? » demanda-t-elle regardant par-dessus les garçons.

«Maman? » lança Alec surpris, lorsque Maryse émergea de l'ascenseur, laissant tomber son sac de voyage sur le banc.

Isabelle bouscula les deux garçons et alla étreindre sa mère. Alec et Jace lui emboitèrent le pas, serrant à leur tour la femme dans leurs bras.

« Tu allais quelque part Isabelle ? » demanda Maryse à sa fille.

«Je devais sortir avec un ami, mais je peux annuler. »

« Non, non ce n'est pas la peine. Va t'amuser. Et vous, les garçons ? »

Jace grommela sombrement « pas de plans. » au moment même où, Alec secoua la tête.

Maryse hocha la tête, l'air presque soulagé.

«Où sont Papa et Max ? »

«Ton père avait encore des affaires à régler à Alicante, et Max est resté avec lui. »

« Il doit vraiment aimer Idris ! » lança Jace dans un sourire.

'Hm-hm' fut la seule réponse que lui donna Maryse.

Lorsqu'Isabelle prit congé, Maryse fixa les garçons, une expression indéchiffrable plaquée sur le visage.

«Il faut que je vous parle, à tous les deux » dit-elle finalement.

_Oh oh_. Jace fronça les sourcils, sa demande lui paraissant de mauvais augure.

«Tout va bien? » demanda Alec et Jace pouvait clairement entendre l'appréhension dans sa voix.

« Laissez-moi le temps de ranger mes affaires et de me changer. Je vous retrouve dans la cuisine dans quinze minutes. »

**Xxxxxx**

Les deux garçons étaient assis sur les hauts tabourets entourant l'îlot central de la cuisine, attendant fébrilement Maryse.

« Peut-être qu'elle est en colère à cause de Clary ?» proposa Jace.

«Pourquoi le serait-elle? Clary est une Nephilim, ce n'est pas comme si nous avions fait quelque chose de mal en l'amenant ici. »

« Peut-être qu'elle est bouleversée à cause d'Abbadon ? Je veux dire, tu as failli mourir quand même ! » Cette seule pensée parvint à retourner l'estomac de Jace

Alec haussa les épaules. « Mais je vais bien, et puis on ne faisait que notre boulot. »

« Alors, c'est peut-être à cause de Hodge. Je veux dire, il a disparu comme ça. Je ne sais même pas comment c'est possible. »

Alec acquiesça. « Ça pourrait être ça. »

Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant quelques minutes, avant que Maryse n'entre dans la cuisine. Dès qu'elle fut dans la pièce, elle s'occupa de mette une bouilloire sur le feu et de sortir trois tasses et sachets de thé, sans un regard pour les garçons. Enfin, la bouilloire siffla et elle versa de l'eau chaude dans chaque tasse.

«Maman? » tenta Alec, préoccupé par son silence.

Elle s'assit en face de ses fils. «J'ai ...» soupira-elle

«Nous allons avoir un Chasseur d'Ombres qui va rester avec nous pendant un certain temps. L'Enclave lui a assigné une tâche spécifique à accomplir à New York, il restera donc avec nous. Il arrive demain. »

Jace et Alec se regardèrent, confus, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle était si bouleversée.

« On connait cette personne? » questionna Jace au bout de quelques instant de silence.

Maryse ferma les yeux avant de répondre d'une voix pleine de désespoir "Benedict Manson."

Après ce nom, ce fut comme si chaque son avait été aspiré hors de la pièce. Comme si la salle était désormais figée. Jace regarda sa mère adoptive sans ciller, la fureur montant en lui si rapidement qu'il était sûr d'exploser.

Un son strident brisa le silence lorsque le jeune homme se leva brusquement, le tabouret raclant le sol avant de chuter sur le côté.

Il posa les yeux sur Alec. Celui-ci semblait figé sur place, ses mains agrippant fermement le bord du comptoir, comme si c'était la seule chose qui les empêchait de trembler. C'était d'ailleurs probablement le cas.

« Non. » protesta Jace, le son s'échappant entre ses dents serrées. « Il ne vient pas ici. »

« Jace, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire. »

« RIEN ? » hurla-t-il, sa voix résonnant dans le silence de la cuisine. « RIEN ? »

Alec tressaillit, mais ne bougea pas.

« TOUT ÇA C'EST DE TA FAUTE ! LA TIENNE ET CELLE DE ROBERT ! » continua Jace ne pouvant pas contrôler sa colère. Tout son corps tremblait avec elle, et il sentit des larmes de rage couler sur ses joues. Depuis cinq ans, cette nuit l'avait hanté. Il se rappelait le silence de son frère, durant tous ces mois. Il se souvenait du garçon heureux d'_avant_ et de celui maussade qui l'avait remplacé. Et il rappelait aussi l'enfant impuissant, dominé sous un monstre, ce souvenir gravé de façon permanente dans son esprit.

« Jace écoute. » supplia Maryse, parlant à Jace mes ses yeux luisant fixés sur Alec.

« NON! TOI, TU M'ECOUTE ! Pourquoi n'avez pas envoyé cet enfoiré devant le Conseil ? Il devrait en train de pourrir dans une cellule, pas en chemin pour ICI ! »

« Jace… » tenta de nouveau Maryse.

« Tu es lâche ! » cracha Jace « Vous êtes tous les deux des lâches ! »

Soudain, Alec se leva, et Jace se tourna vers lui. « Alec » dit-il doucement. Alec refusait de la regarder, le visage baissé, caché à sa vue. « Alec, s'il te plaît, regarde-moi."

Finalement, Alec leva la tête, mais ses yeux se posèrent sur sa mère. Son visage était de marbre, indéchiffrable. « Est-ce que Max va rester à Alicante, tout le temps qu'_il_ est ici ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Maryse hocha la tête.

Alec se détourna, et se dirigea vers la porte. « Bien. » fut tout ce qu'il dit avant de quitter la cuisine.

Maryse enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, vaincue. Jace n'en n'avait que faire. Il sortit en trombe de la pièce à la suite de son frère.

**Xxxxxx**

Alec s'effondra à genoux dès qu'il entra dans sa chambre. Son corps tremblait violemment alors qu'il s'assit contre la porte. La tête lui tournait et il avait la nausée, comme s'il était sur le point de s'évanouir. Et en même temps, tout son corps était engourdi, sans vie, il avait l'impression qu'il aurait pu entrer dans un brasier et ne pas sentir la brûlure. Son esprit brumeux rendait le simple fait de réfléchir impossible. Il ferma les yeux, enfouissant sa tête dans ses genoux, ses mains tirant sur ses cheveux, comme si ce geste pouvait en même temps, arracher ses souvenirs.

**Xxxxxx**

_Cinq ans plus tôt:_

_Arc bien en mains, corde bandée au maximum, yeux entièrement fixés sur le centre de la cible, Alec laissa enfin son projectile quitter le repose-flèche. La flèche fendit l'air, frappant la cible en son centre. Alec sourit. Il était tard et tout le monde était probablement au lit. En ces moments-là, il aimait à venir dans la salle d'armes pour s'entrainer. Il appréciait se concentrer sur la cible, ne pas penser aux sentiments et aux émotions qui tourbillonnaient dans son esprit durant la journée._

_Il plaça rapidement une autre flèche contre l'arc. Mais au moment où il relâchait la corde, un bruit perça le silence. Surpris, sa visée dévia légèrement et la flèche se ficha dans le bord de la cible. _

_Alec fit volte-face._

_« Désolé de t'avoir pris de court. »_

_Alec se détendit légèrement, se maudissant silencieusement d'être aussi nerveux. C'était juste le nouveau Chasseur d'Ombres qui résidait à l'Institut, Benedict Manson. Il était arrivé deux jours plus tôt et avait passé le plus clair de son temps, seul. Il était grand et large, d'une constitution robuste comme la plupart des Chasseurs d'Ombres adultes. Il avait des cheveux bruns ondulés et barbe bien taillée. _

_« Que fais-tu ici si tard, les enfants ne sont-ils pas censés dormir en ce moment ? »_

_Alec fronça les sourcils. « Je ne suis pas un enfant ! » répliqua-t-il puérilement, et cela le fit paraître plus jeune encore._

_« Quel âge as-tu ? »_

_« Treize ans. » dit-il en essayant de paraître plus âgé. Il venait d'avoir treize la semaine passée._

_« Eh bien, je suppose qu'effectivement tu n'es plus un gamin. Tu es un ado. Et un bon archer en considérant l'endroit où est plantée ta première flèche. »_

_Alec haussa les épaules. «C'est la seule chose pour laquelle je suis doué. »_

_L'homme s'approcha de lui « Pourquoi dis-tu cela? »_

_Alec haussa de nouveau les épaules, se déplaçant jusqu'au mur pour retirer ses flèches. « Jace est bon dans tout le reste. »_

_"Hmm, c'est le blond, c'est ça?"_

_Alec se sentit rougir, en pensant à Jace et ses cheveux ambrés. Il frappa du poing contre le mur, essayant d'ignorer la pensée traîtresse._

_« Vous êtes venu vous entraîner ? » demanda-t-il, en ignorant la question de l'homme._

_« Oui, je pensais que la salle serait vacante. »_

_Alec se retourna. Les yeux de l'homme étaient fixés sur lui, le lorgnant de haut en bas, l'évaluant en quelque sorte. Distraitement il se lécha les lèvres et Alec détourna les yeux, se sentant mal à l'aise. « Ouais, d'accord. Je vous laisse vous entraîner dans ce cas. Bonne nuit."_

_Lorsqu'il passa à sa hauteur, l'homme lui saisit le poignet, et instinctivement Alec tenta de se dégager. En vain. _

_« Ne pars pas. J'apprécie la compagnie, pendant l'entraînement. »_

_Alec le regarda dubitatif, et l'homme le relâcha. Pourquoi un Chasseur d'Ombres adulte voudrait s'entraîner avec un enfant chétif et pas si bon que ça ?_

_« Allez ! Je vais t'apprendre à lancer un poignard, aussi bien que tu tires une flèche. »_

_« Ce n'est pas la peine Mr. Manson. Je vous laisse vous entraîner. »_

_« Cela ne me dérange vraiment pas. Et appelle-moi Ben. »_

_Alec contempla l'offre. Il pouvait très bien retourner à sa chambre, mais il était terrifié par ses pensées et ses rêves. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas, simplement, être normal comme Jace? Son estomac se contracta douloureusement en pensant au garçon._

_« Okay » dit-il finalement et recula au centre de la salle, devant les cibles._

_L'homme eut un grand sourire, il alla chercher quelques poignards. Quand il revint, il en passa à un Alec. « Bien. Montre-moi comment tu lances un poignard. »_

_Alec regarda la lame. Il ne s'était jamais essayé à jeter un poignard. Il avait vu sa mère le faire et elle était vraiment douée. Il plissa les yeux, se concentrant sur son objectif avant de laisser voler le poignard. Qui traversa la salle et… tomba au sol, au pied de la cible._

_Alec rougit, l'humiliation chauffant ses joues. Il remua sur ses pieds, tentant de se trouver une excuse pour sa performance pathétique._

_Ben le rejoignit et lui tendit un autre poignard. « Ne sois pas gêné. Tu as clairement la bonne visée, tu as juste besoin de mettre plus de force dans le jet. L, je vais te montrer. »_

_L'homme pressa son corps contre Alec, saisissant sa taille d'une main et prenant sa main qui tenait le poignard de l'autre. Il attira un peu plus Alec contre lui, et lui positionna le bras pour un lancer. _

_Alec senti le malaise revenir. Il n'aimait pas être aussi proche des gens, et encore moins de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine._

_« M. Manson ... » commença-t-il, amorçant un mouvement pour se dégager._

_« Je t'ai dit de m'appeler Ben. » dit-il doucement avant de guider le mouvement d'Alec pour lancer la lame. _

_Le poignard vola rapidement vers la cible, se fichant presque dans le centre de celle-ci. _

_Alec aurait voulu être fier, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait penser était que quelque chose de dur saillait contre son dos. Il se déroba, loin de l'homme, et alla rassembler les couteaux._

_« Bien joué gamin ! » fit la voix de l'homme « ou devrais-je dire jeune homme. »_

_Alec se retourna et essaya de sourire, sans grande réussite. Il était confus. _

_« Merci. » murmura-t-il après quelques instants._

_« Essaie encore, tout seul cette fois. »_

_Alec lâcha presque un soupir de soulagement. « Okay. » se contenta-t-il de répondre, en reprenant sa place d'origine._

**Xxxxxx**

Un pilonnage persistant dans le crâne d'Alec, le sortit de son flashback. Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser que les coups venaient de l'autre côté de la porte, et non, de l'intérieur de sa tête.

« ALEC! Laisse-moi entrer ! Je jure devant Raziel, que je vais utiliser une rune de déverrouillage et briser cette porte s'il le faut. »

C'était Jace.

« Va-t'en Jace. » Réussi-t-il à répondre, le brouillard dans son esprit se dissipant peu à peu, le laissant avec une sensation de douleur et de honte. Ces deux émotions l'alourdissaient, lui donnant l'impression d'être enterré sous une avalanche.

« Non ! » fit la voix déterminée « Je ne te laisse pas seul, peu importe ce que tu dis. » Sa voix aux accents désespérés était rauque du fait de tous ses cris de tantôt.

Alec ne se sentait pas l'énergie de se lever, à la place il déplaça son corps sur le côté et tendit simplement le bras pour déverrouiller la porte.

Presque instantanément, la porte s'ouvrit et Jace entra.

« Que veux-tu ? » demanda Alec froidement, en tentant de ne pas s'effondrer totalement devant son Parabatai, bien plus fort et meilleur que lui.

Le dos d'Alec était pressé contre le mur, ses bras enroulés autour de ses genoux, eux-mêmes remontés, contre sa poitrine, en un geste protecteur. Lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur le garçon blond, il nota que Jace avait l'air d'une épave. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés au possible, ses yeux brillants étaient injectés de sang. Et de tout son être émanait encore une aura de colère bouillonnante.

Jace ferma la porte et se laissa glisser au sol, à côté d'Alec, étirant ses jambes devant lui. Alec savait que lui, avait l'air pathétique, presque recroquevillé en position fœtale.

« Je suis tellement désolé Alec. »

« Tu n'as rien fait. » l'informa-t-il.

Jace se raidit, comme blessé par les mots d'Alec.

«Je ... Je ..." Alec ne parvenait pas à regarder Jace.

« Je ne sais pas si je peux le faire Jace. » Alec lui confia-t-il finalement, d'une petite voix pleine de vulnérabilité. Lorsqu'il ne put plus contenir ses larmes, et que celles-ci dévalèrent finalement le long de son visage, Alec se sentit révulsé par sa propre faiblesse.

Sa respiration commença à se faire erratique, alors qu'il perdait le peu de contrôle qui lui restait. Jace le saisit doucement par les épaules et l'attira vers lui. Et malgré le désir de se monter fort, malgré le désir de rejeter ce confort, il savait que c'était sans doute la seule chose l'empêchant de se briser complètement.

Alors, il s'accrocha à son Parabatai, déversant ses émotions, tandis que Jace le serrait dans ses bras.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Un lieu non-sûr

**Avertissement auteur**/_traductrice_** : **_**'Glauquitude'**_** majeure dans ce chapitre, **_(particulièrement le début, très glauque et oppressant à écrire) !_ **Plus globalement **_(petit rappel)_**, cette histoire traite de sujets très sensibles tels que l'abus de mineur (l'acte n'est décrit en détail, mais très forte allusions), homophobie intériorisée, comportement autodestructeur **_(c.à.d. : auto-agressivité/automutilation)._ **Elle contient aussi un langage mature, son contenu réservé à un public adulte. **

**Chapitre 04 : Un lieu non-sûr**

_Cinq ans plus tôt :_

_Alec avait décidé qu'il avait eu tort à propos de Ben. Oui, il s'était senti très mal à l'aise dans la salle d'armes ce soir-là, mais il était toujours nerveux pour un tas de raisons. De plus, contrairement à la plupart des adultes qui semblaient aduler ses frères et sa sœur, Ben le trouvait, lui, intéressant. _

_Max était le bébé, le petit garçon le plus mignon du monde. Isabelle avait une telle vivacité, un tel courage pour une enfant de onze ans que les gens se trouvaient immédiatement attirés par son énergie. Et puis il y avait Jace… Jace, si beau et parfait._

_Alec serra les poings, pas beau se réprimanda-t-il silencieusement._

_Bien que Jace soit âgé d'un an de moins qu'Alec, il le surpassait dans tous les domaines. Jace était plus fort, plus rapide et meilleur combattant que lui. Bon oui, Alec était meilleur archer, mais uniquement parce que Jace ne s'intéressait pas aux armes longues-distances. Et leur père semblait toujours regarder Alec avec déception, comme s'il le comparait sans arrêt à Jace._

_Et Alec ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. Il était l'aîné, et pourtant, il était ce gamin banal, calme voire introverti qui ne pouvait même pas rivaliser avec ceux plus jeune que lui. Alors quand Ben avait commencé à lui porter plus d'attention qu'aux autres, bien-sûr qu'au début il avait été méfiant mais il avait commencé à apprécier l'attention. _

_Lorsque Jace avait demandé au Chasseur d'Ombres, s'il voulait bien lui apprendre quelque chose dans la salle d'entraînement, celui-ci avait refusé, et avait joué aux échecs avec Alec à la place. Lorsqu'Isabelle se lançait dans un long discours, Ben lui prêtait à peine attention, en revanche si Alec ouvrait la bouche, il l'écoutait._

_Il avait même demandé à Maryse, s'il pouvait emmener Alec pour une chasse, lui assurant que même s'il avait treize ans maintenant, il ne ferait qu'observer. Alec avait été vraiment excité par cette idée, Jace, lui, était resté assis là, une expression revêche sur le visage et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Malheureusement, sa mère avait refusée de le laisser y aller. _

_C'est pourquoi, Alec boudait maintenant dans son lit, souhaitant de tout son être, être en train de chasser avec Ben à la place. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit lentement, et Alec se tourna sur le côté avant de s'assoir, tentant de reconnaître la personne sur le seuil de sa chambre._

_« Papa ? » demanda le garçon tâtonnant sur sa table de chevet afin de trouver sa Pierre de Rune. La silhouette ferma la porte avec délicatesse, et sembla dessiner quelque chose dessus. Mettant finalement la main sur sa Pierre, Alec la leva, baignant de lumière l'homme qui s'approchait maintenant de son lit._

_« Ben ? » questionna Alec avec confusion « Que faites-vous ici ? Je pensais que vous étiez parti à la chasse. »_

_Ben lui sourit en s'asseyant au bord du lit. Instinctivement, Alec se décala pour lui donner plus de place. « Je sais que tu es déçu de ne pas pouvoir venir avec moi. »_

_L'homme commença à lui caresser les cheveux. La confusion d'Alec se mua en malaise quand il tenta clairement de se dérober à ce geste, mais que la main le suivit, les doigts de l'homme restant emmêlés dans ses cheveux._

_La première réaction d'Alec fut d'essayer de chasser cet inconfort. Sa mère avait l'habitude de venir dans sa chambre et de caresser ses cheveux lorsqu'il avait peur ou qu'il n'allait pas bien. Parfois, elle chantait même pour lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. _

_Mais, là, ce n'était pas sa mère._

_« Je sais ce que tu ressens. » lui dit l'homme. Sa main était maintenant posée sur sa clavicule, son pouce traçait des cercles dans le cou d'Alec et ses autres doigts, immobiles, sous son t-shirt. _

_« Ce que je ressens ? » demanda Alec d'une voix faible et incertaine. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de s'éloigner de l'homme._

_« Pour Jace. J'ai bien vu la façon dont tu le regardes. » _

_A ces mots, tout le corps d'Alec se raidit. Il souhaitait plus que tout pouvoir disparaître, mais malheureusement, il était piégé. _

_« Je…je ne vois ce que vous voulez dire. »_

_Une autre main se glissa sous son t-shirt, en bas cette fois, la paume froide se pressa contre sa peau nue. _

_« S'il vous plaît » supplia Alec « Je n'aimes pas ça. »_

_« Aimerais-tu cela, si Jace te le faisait ? » le questionna l'homme d'une voix étrange et rauque._

_« Non ! » s'écria Alec « Je veux dormir. »_

_Alec s'efforça de repousser la main qui le caressait sous ses vêtements, mais Ben le saisit fermement par le flanc et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la chair d'Alec._

_« Un peu plus tôt, tu voulais passer toute la nuit avec moi. »_

_« Je voulais aller chasser des démons ! »_

_Le visage noyé dans une expression de plaisir tordu, l'homme sourit « Ce sera tellement mieux, je te le promets. »_

**Xxxxxx**

« Alec ! Alec réveille-toi ! »

Alec sentit une main lui serrer le bras, sa respiration était hachée. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et d'un geste rapide, il balança son bras libre, son poing entra violement en contact avec de la chair.

« 'Tain ! » jura quelqu'un.

Alec se redressa rapidement, sa vision devenant un peu plus claire. « Oh merde, Jace ! »

Avec quelques difficultés, Alec se leva. Jace était appuyé contre le mur et se massait la mâchoire. « Putain Alec, tu as un sacré crochet. »

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, fixant Jace, consterné. « Je suis vraiment désolé Jace ! »

« C'est rien. »

Lorsque Jace retira sa main de devant son visage, Alec pu voir la marque qu'il avait laissé sur sa joue, et la ligne de sa mâchoire.

« Je vais te mettre une Iratze. »

Jace hocha la tête et alla s'assoir sur le lit où il fut rapidement rejoint par Alec, qui stèle en main traça délicatement une Iratze sur sa peau. Lorsqu'il eut finit, les yeux d'Alec tombèrent sur des couvertures et un oreiller, étalés à même le sol, à côté de son lit.

« Tu as dormi là ? » s'enquit Alec « Je ne me souviens même pas m'être couché. » Ce fut à ce moment qu'Alec remarqua qu'il portait toujours ses vêtements de la veille.

« Tu dormais déjà à moitié quand je t'ai traîné au lit et oui j'ai passé la nuit ici. » lui expliqua Jace.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de rester. »

Jace décida d'ignorer le commentaire. « Tu les as toujours eu ces cauchemars ? Ou c'est parcqu… »

Sa voix s'estompa au moment où Alec tressaillit involontairement du fait de ce rappel. Il saisit le bord de son lit, les doigts fermement serrés autours de la literie.

Il se sentait nauséeux.

Son esprit était hors de contrôle.

_Ben arrivait._

Sa respiration devint soudain difficile.

_Les mains non désirées sur son corps._

« J'ai besoin de prendre une douche. »

_Les lèvres laissant des marques, les dents s'enfonçant dans sa peau._

« Alec. »

'_Alexander. Si beau. Parfait.'_

« Alec. Calme-toi. »

_Gelé. Exposé. Terrifié_

Alec se leva, tentant de rester sur ses pieds. Il avait besoin de se débarrasser de cette douleur.

_Une douleur inimaginable, inexprimable._

« Alec ! »

_Honte. Cette honte insoutenable dans laquelle il se noyait._

Alec ignora son frère, attrapant une serviette au passage, il quitta sa chambre d'un pas vif, fuyant vers la salle de bain, et la seule forme de confort qu'il connaissait.

**Xxxxxx**

Les trois adolescents étaient réunis autour de la table de la cuisine et Izzy s'était lancée dans une description animée de sa soirée avec le garçon Fey. Leur mère se trouvait au fourneau, retournant des pancakes avant de les empiler sur un plateau.

Alec faisait de son mieux pour prêter attention à ce que racontait Izzy, mais sa voix se changeait en bruit blanc pour ses oreilles. Il sentait la brûlure des nouvelles coupures, cachées sous son jeans, et se concentra là-dessus à la place, pressant inconsciemment sa main contre elles. Il n'avait pas cicatrisé les blessures cette fois. Il se sentait tordu, pathétique, rien de nouveau et puis ça ne l'avait jamais arrêté avant.

Sa mère vint placer une assiette pleine de pancakes à la myrtille devant lui. Ses préférés. Il pouvait sentir les yeux de sa mère posés sur lui, mais ne lui accorda pas un regard.

Izzy avait cessé de parler et Alec leva les yeux vers elle. Le regard de sa sœur fit des allers retours entre lui, Jace et leur mère avant de se poser sur les assiettes devant eux. Dans celle de Jace, des pancakes aux pépites de chocolat, et dans la sienne à la banane.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, bon sang ? » lança-t-elle finalement. « Pourquoi, vous avez tous l'air de revenir d'un enterrement ? Et maman ? Tu as fait _trois types_ de pancakes différents. Tu ne fais jamais ça ! »

Personne ne lui répondit.

« Alec, je voudrais te parler. » postula Maryse, en regardant son aîné de ses yeux désespérés, suppliants presque.

« Eh bien, moi, je n'ai pas envie de discuter avec toi. » rétorqua Alec en repoussant son assiette.

« Je t'en prie. »

Alec se leva, il n'avait pas envie d'être entouré, pas envie qu'on le regarde. Et surtout, il ne voulait vraiment pas être auprès de sa mère.

« Je n'ai pas faim » lança-t-il en sortant.

**Xxxxxx**

Isabelle avait passé le reste de la journée à perfectionner ses atterrissages depuis les poutres élevées de la salle d'arme. Elle avait voulu partir trouver Alec après son brusque départ au petit-déjeuner, mais aussi bien Jace que sa mère l'avait convaincue de lui laisser un peu de temps pour lui. D'ordinaire, elle ne les aurait pas écoutés, mais Jace semblait penser que c'était un truc de mecs, il parlerait donc à Alec.

Izzy quittait juste le vestiaire attenant à la salle d'entraînement, attachant ses cheveux en une haute queue-de-cheval, un sourire faux, plaqué sur le visage. Izzy ne croyait pas aux « problèmes de filles » et « problèmes de mecs ». Des problèmes étaient des problèmes. Et elle n'aimait pas qu'ils la tiennent à l'écart, sous prétexte qu'ils étaient des garçons et elle, une fille.

Elle fronça les sourcils, en rejoignant l'étage principal, lorsqu'elle aperçut se mère parler avec un homme. Cette dernière paraissait agitée.

« Vous avez compris ? » demanda Maryse, sa voix froide et inébranlable.

L'homme hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Il se tenait légèrement en retrait, comme s'il souhaitait être hors de la portée de Maryse.

Lorsqu'Isabelle pénétra dans le hall, toute conversation s'interrompit et les deux adultes se tournèrent vers elle. A cette distance, Izzy fut, enfin, en mesure de reconnaître l'homme.

« Isabelle, tu te rappelles de Mr Manson ? » questionna Maryse d'un ton sec.

« Oui, vous avez séjourné avec nous pendant près d'une année. »

L'homme acquiesça de nouveau. Ses sourcils étaient froncés dans ce qui semblait être l'expression permanentement imprimée sur son visage.

« Mr Manson va rester quelques temps avec nous. » Maryse informa sa fille. « Je vais lui montrer sa chambre dans l'aile Ouest. »

Izzy hocha la tête et regarda l'homme ramasser ses bagages et sa mère l'escorter vers ses quartiers. Elle ne se souvenait pas vraiment de Mr Manson, ne lui ayant prêté que très peu d'attention lors de son séjour précédent. Elle trouvait cela un peu étrange que Maryse l'installe si loin des autres résidents de l'Institut, tous dans l'aile Est.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse réellement s'interroger sur la question, Jace bondit à bas de l'escalier, Alec le suivant sans enthousiasme.

« Alors, vous étiez passés où ? » demanda-t-elle, en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas paraître trop agacée contre eux de la tenir à l'écart.

« Alec était dans la bibliothèque, et j'étais dans la serre. Va te préparer, il y a une activité accrue de démon près de cet entrepôt abandonné à l'angle de la 115ème et de Pleasant. »

Izzy fut instantanément ragaillardie. Elle avait envie de sortir et profiterait du trajet pour les informer de l'arrivée de leur invité. « Donne-moi cinq minutes. »

**Xxxxxx**

Leur excursion dans Est Harlem se déroula sans encombre. L'activité reportée s'était avérée n'être qu'un simple démon dont Izzy avait rapidement disposé.

Pour une fois, Alec avait espéré quelque chose de plus compliqué. Il aurait bien eu besoin de la distraction. Il avait passé toute la journée, recroquevillé dans un fauteuil, feuillant machinalement des livres, mais incapable de fixer ses pensées sur autre chose que _son_ arrivée imminente. Durant la journée, Jace l'avait rejoint à la bibliothèque et était resté un moment, mais Alec ne s'étant pas montré réceptif, le jeune blond avait décidé de lui laisser un peu d'espace.

Sur le chemin de retour à l'Institut, Izzy avait mentionné qu'_Il _était arrivé. Comme Alec traînait derrière ses frère et sœur, il n'eut pas à tenter de dissimuler l'expression d'horreur absolue accompagnant la violente nausée qui le prit à ce moment-là.

Une fois arrivés à l'Institut, Jace s'était pratiquement accroché à Alec tandis qu'ils se rendaient à leurs chambres.

« Tu veux que je reste cette nuit ? » demanda Jace.

Alec secoua simplement la tête. Son cœur cognait violemment et rapidement, semblant battre directement dans ses oreilles. « Non Jace. Tout ira bien. » répondit-il en tentant de forcer un sourire.

« C'est des conneries ça ! » affirma Jace, avec véhémence.

Alec entra dans sa chambre avant de répondre : « Je dois gérer ça tout seul. »

« Non ! Tu n'as pas à le faire seul ! »

« Je ne suis plus un enfant Jace. Je peux prendre soin de moi tout seul. » lança Alec, cachant ses main tremblante derrière l'encadrement de la porte.

« Putain ! Je ne sais pas ce que je suis censé faire. »

« Ecoute. Va te coucher, tout se passera bien, et si ce n'est pas le cas, je t'appelle. »

« Promets-le. »

« Je te promets, Jace. » acquiesça Alec.

Alec se tenait au milieu de la pièce, ne sachant pas quoi faire, et finit par s'assoir au bord du lit. Cette chambre était totalement différente de celle qu'il avait eu jusqu'il y a quatre, et pourtant, il se sentait comme emprisonné dans le même endroit.

Il se rappelait être couché dans son lit, la terreur absolue qui le saisissait corps et âme alors qu'il attendait…attendait et savait qu'à un moment, sa solitude serait brisée et qu'il se retrouverait à nouveau plongé dans un cauchemar, un cauchemar si horrible qu'il ne pouvait qu'il ne pouvait être réel.

Et pourtant ça avait été réel, et maintenant il avait l'impression que tout recommençait.

Il savait que Ben ne s'intéressait probablement plus à lui, maintenant qu'il était plus âgé, il était aussi conscient qu'il était plus à même de se défendre aujourd'hui. Mais ce savoir, ne lui enlevait en rien ses souvenirs, ni la peur d'avoir cet homme sous le même toit que lui, surtout après la tombée de la nuit.

D'un coup, il sentit sa respiration devenir erratique, son cœur palpitant à tout rompre, et fut submergé par une sensation de vertige. Il laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains, essayant de se calmer. Ses paumes étaient moites, et il était sur le point de vomir. C'était comme si la réalité était en train de lui échapper, comme si son esprit était hors de contrôle.

Lorsqu'il tenta de se lever, Alec se retrouva au sol, atterrissant sur ses genoux et ses mains. Les larmes coulèrent à flot sur son visage et il avait du mal à respirer. Des tâches sombres envahirent progressivement sa vision. Il posa les yeux sur son téléphone. Devait-il appeler Jace ? Etait-il vraiment en train de mourir.

Non, il ne pouvait pas appeler Jace. Il devait reprendre le contrôle, seul. Il se força à bouger, se retrouvant en position assise, les jambes croisées. Il posa sa tête contre ses genoux, et commença à compter à l'envers à partir de cent.

_Allez Alec, reprends-toi, _s'encouragea-t-il alors qu'il butait sur les nombres, incapable d'en aligner plus de cinq.

Cela lui prit dix minutes pour arriver à zéro. Son cœur battait encore un peu trop rapidement mais au moins sa respiration était revenue à la normale. Il prit appuie sur son lit pour se relever.

Il ne pouvait pas rester ici. Il n'était pas certain de survivre à la nuit s'il le faisait.

Ne saisissant que sa stèle, son portable et un pull, il se glissa hors de sa chambre. Il n'arrivait à penser au-delà de : sortir d'ici. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas passer la nuit à l'Institut.

**Xxxxxx**

Magnus était en plein milieu d'un marathon d'_America's Next Top Model. _Il avait un grand saladier de popcorn au caramel sur les genoux, et son chat roulé en boule contre lui.

Quand la sonnerie de l'interphone retentit dans l'appartement, Magnus fut surpris et fronça les sourcils. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à ce qu'on l'interrompe. Si c'était encore ce maudit Ifrit, il ne serait plus responsable de ses actions.

N'ayant pas envie de bouger, il agita la main et cria à l'intention du haut-parleur :

« Vous feriez bien d'avoir une putain de bonne raison pour m'importuner à cette heure-ci ! »

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint.

« PARLEZ ! »

« Je suis désolé, ce… c'était une erreur. » répondit une voix.

Le Chasseur d'Ombres de la veille ? _Déjà-vu_, pensa Magnus, bien que sa voix soit très différente. Pas nerveuse, comme la première où il avait interrompu Magnus en plein re-run télé, clairement, quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Attends, » lança Magnus, ouvrant la porte d'entrée pour l'adolescent. « Montes. »

Après plusieurs minutes d'attente, Magnus commençait à penser que le jeune homme était reparti, mais au même moment, quelques coups hésitants furent frappés à sa porte.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, Magnus se retrouva face à un Lightwood visiblement désemparé. Il se tenait devant lui, en tenue de combat, les cheveux complètement ébouriffés. Ses beaux yeux bleus, injectés de sang et de grands cernes sous ceux-ci.

« Je ne savais pas où aller. » murmura-t-il. Une de ses mains était agrippée fermement à la poignée, tandis que son autre bras entourait son abdomen, sa main tirant le tissu de sa manche. « Je…je peux rester ici ce soir ? »

Magnus fixa le garçon, horrifié, pensant au pire.


End file.
